Cell
: "Myotismon is loyal to his principles, to his heart. That is what gives him his strenght... and I want to be just as strong as he is'".' : — Cell to Frieza on Myotismon's power, The Chaotic Wars. Cell is a character from the Dusk at Dawn pentalogy created by tiojaviss. The Biological Android served as one of the many Imperial Agents during Galvatron's reign. His strenght and cunning made him a perfect candidate to look for Myotismon and Menslady after their disappearance in the Crystal Crisis. After the Battle for the Universe took place, Myotismon's power left a big impression in Cell, whose new goal was to be stronger than the King of Darkness. : Biography The Resistance Cell´s soul was freed from it's imprisonment inside the Soul Sphere by Galvatron. After being released, Cell fought the Heroes along with the other Villains in the Battle for the Universe. He is known for killing many of the Villains' foes in that battle. Cell met his match when he confronted Gohan, the son of the late Goku, who wanted to avenge his father. A formidable battle took place and Gohan was forced to retreat, leaving Cell victorious but unsatisfied. Encounter with the Beast After the Battle for the Universe was over, the Villains differences flourished and divided them in two groups: The Conquerors lead by Dracula and The Destroyers, lead by Lucemon. Having heard of Myotismon's impressive power, Cell joined The Destroyers and took part in Myotismon's kidnapping, a plan formulated by Lucemon. He guarded Myotismon's cell expecting the digimon would try to escape, but was disappointed. It was after Menslady's apparent death that Myotismon, driven by anger, unleashed his power and digivolved to VenomMyotismon. The very sight of the monster was enough to frighten Cell, who after sensing Myotismon's strenght got paralized. Motionless, Cell witnessed the battle between Lucemon and VenomMyotismon. Darth Vader's betrayal took Cell by surprise and after seeing he was no match for any of the combatants there, he decided to leave. Frieza's cells were essential in his escape as he left Infragnis all by himself. He was later seen at Myotismon and Menslady's wedding. Agent of the Empire Cell served the Empire as one of it's many agents. He was at first a direct underling of Frieza but was then given his own squadron. Cell achieved many victories for the Empire and was rewarded multiple times for his achievements. However, none of these triumphs fulfilled him, as he knew that there were many beings stronger than him. '*SPOILERS* THE DARK CHRONICLES ' The squadron's final mission Frieza was informed of what seemed to be a small rebellion in planet Myroytz. Concerned it might be related to the recently recovered Elemental Crystals, he sent Cell's squadron to terminate the rebels. Much to Cell's surprise, the rebellion was in fact a trap for Frieza, conceived by the Justice League. Cell's squadron was defeated and Superman ended up killing Cell's comrades. Batman disapproved these actions and tried to dispose of Superman but was defeated and left for dead. Cell was kept prisoner of the Justice League and was used to lure Frieza into the trap. However, Batman, resented by Superman's evil behaviour, leaked information of the League's weaknesses and sent them anonymously to Frieza, along with Cell's location. It was only a matter of time before Frieza reached Cell's prison and released him. Together, they fought the Justice League. The information Frieza received from Batman was the key to their victory. The members of the Justice League were taken prisoners and then transported to Coruscant, where they would be having their trial. However, they would never reach their destination. Unknown to Frieza, Cell freed the League after Superman promised he would get stronger just to defeat him. '*SPOILERS END HERE*' The perfect match After Galvatron passed away and the imperial activities resumed, Cell was chosen by Frieza to team up with Sephiroth in the search for Myotismon and Menslady. The analysis of Duftmon's message indicated that Myotismon was hidding or at least was near the North Quadrant's Asteroid Field. Both imperial agents were sent there inmediatly. Cell looked for the fugitives in space, while Sephiroth did the same on ground. With no results after weeks of research, Cell destroyed an important amount of asteroids. This called Cosmos' attention, who sent Myotismon, Menslady, Takato and Guilmon to investigate. Back on Eutrores, Cell sensed Myotismon's presence and asked Sephiroth not to interfere with the upcoming battle. Sephiroth stayed in line. Just as the Warriors of Harmony landed on Mistriona's moon, they were aproached by Cell who without a warning dispatched Menslady. Even though anger ran trough Myotismon's body, he managed to keep himself calm. Nonetheless, he fought Cell alongside Gallantmon without restrain but his lack of concentration and a sudden depletion of power gave the android the upper hand. When the battle seemed to be over, Gallantmon, now fueled with energy, fought back Cell and destroyed part of his body after using the Shield of the Just attack. The duel, however, was far from over. Thanks to his ability to regenerate, Cell was able to counterattack Gallantmon. With his strenght renewed, he killed the Exalted Knight without any effort. Cell tried to upset Myotismon once more, but failed, so he threatened to kill Menslady again. This time, Myotismon let his inner demons take control of him and digivolved into VenomMyotismon after years of avoiding such transformation. Much to Cell's delight, VenomMyotismon's attacks harmed him. The battle between the two warriors continued and this time, VenomMyotismon seemed to be the undisputed winner, as most of Cell's techniques didn't affect the demonic vampire. Just when VenomMyotismon was about to deliver the finishing attack, he was stopped by Menslady, who after regaining consciousness digivolved into Ophanimon to put an end to the fight. Cell witnessed the battle between the two lovers and knowing he wasn't a threat anymore, decided to blow up Eutrores with both Menslady and Myotismon on it. Unfortunately for Cell, Myotismon recovered control over himself thanks to Menslady's intervention and together they were able to counter Cell's Kamehameha, sending him to the void of space, surrounded by the energy of his own attack, defeated at last. Regenerated Even though the battle destroyed Cell's body, one of the many cells that composed his physical form survived. It was only a matter of time before Cell's body was fully restored. As soon as he completed his regeneration, Cell went after the loving vampire pair, following the path left by their power. Cell ended up at the entrance of Harmony's Sanctuary, he then headed to the closest imperial quarters, where he reported his research results to Frieza. He was called back to Coruscant where he received "further instructions". Powers and abilities Cell was a Biological Android created with the sole purpose of achieving perfection. As such, his strenght and power were out of proportions. In his perfect form, Cell had enough power to blow up an entire solar system. Cell Larva.png|Cell in his larva form Imperfect Cell.png|Imperfect Cell Semiperfect Cell.png|Semi-Perfect Cell Perfect Cell.png|Perfect Cell Super Perfect Cell.png|Super Perfect Cell Category:Dragon Ball character Category:Villain Category:The Halloween ProYect character Category:The Chaotic Wars character Category:The Dark Chronicles character Category:Intergalactic Empire Category:Agents of the Empire